Prompts Selection Page
THESE ARE PROMPTS TO BE SELECTED TO WRITE A STORY C: You can add onto the prompt/create a blurb based on the prompt you choose :) You can only choose one prompt once of course xD When writing the story, please link to this page and write which prompt you're doing. THE PROMPT CAN ALSO BE ADDED IN THE END OF THE STORY, SO BE CREATIVE! You can also alter the prompt a bit, but try not to. Love 1. What happens when Sunpaw and Shinepaw can no longer be together? (they can be she-cats!) 2. When Moonpaw and Summerpaw try to get together, what happens when one fails the other? (they can be she-cats!) 3. Tasha belives that Hailheart is the one for her. She doesn't care that he's Clan, and she's rouge. But Hailheart has secrets, and Tasha's about to learn the truth. 4. Snowflower is dead. But Songshade doesn't want it to end like this, so she makes a deal, and travels back to save Snowflower. What happens, when saving her lover, means dying herself? (Alternate: Adventure) 5. Songpaw's blind, and Falconpaw just wants to help her survive. 6. Cinderpaw and Cloudpaw were best friends, until Cinderpaw died. But now that Cloudpaw has found love... Cloudpaw is starting to forget Cinderpaw. 7. Marshclaw died to save Willowtail. Too bad he couldn't save her twice. 8. Bluepaw is in love. Lightpaw wants a friend. Turtlepaw has lost everything. Three apprentices come together, and find that when they co-exist, things get better. 9. Sundapple has never fallen in love. Can Flowerstorm change her mind? 10. Shadowheart isn't like other she-cats. Badgerfang wants her to love him... but she's not letting him in. 11. Amberpaw just wants to die. Can Duskpaw save her life? 12. Why is Darkflower hiding? Adventure 1. Feathershade needs some time alone, and that means she needs to leave her Clan. Depression and love wears her down, but she knows what she needs to do. 2. Shimmerstreak feels lonely and trapped in MoonClan. When she murders somebody and leaves the Clan, what finds her? 3. Foxwhisker trained for this day. The day where the leader's daughter chooses her mate. The fight to the death is unpleasant, but it's tradtion, and there's no changing it. But what happens when a she-cat enters, competing for Shadefeather's love? (Alternate: Love) 4. Nix is just a rouge. He's not important. So why is he saving the Clans in their hour of need? 5. Nightstreak never told anyone where she was really from. It's only fair. Who would take in an assassin? Betrayal 1. Thornstrike can never understand what he did wrong, and when the world falls apart around him... 2. Hazelpaw thinks that she's in love with a tom, but she didn't know what loving him would do. 3. Lilyfoot was destined to betray everyone from the very beginning. So why can't she betray Cedarfang? (Destined for Hardship, Wave Of Secrets) 4. Noelle loves FireClan. So why is she killing them? 5. Lionwhisker likes breaking hearts. What happens when ripping them out becomes more fun? 6. Ashfeather's afraid of dying. She's not afraid of others dying, though. 7. Riverpaw is dead. Her brother is disposing of her body. 8. Sagepaw wants to forget what she's seen. Lionpaw wants to forget what he's done. 9. Who's the one killing off their friends, one by one? Mystery 1. When Ashpaw doesn't realize what is going on, she fails to complete what she needs to do. 2. Bushpaw realizes that there's more to the mystery of the fallen Clan, IceClan, and he tries to find out more. 3. Sparkheart has seen things. Visions of what is to come. But what if it's a trap? Tragedy 1. Rainfrost's sister dies. Then, so does everyone else. 2. Crowpaw's life is finally shaping up to be something great. Perfect time for an invasion, right? 3. Goldenwhisker loves her Clan, but she loves her mate more. Can she watch everyone fall around her? 4. All Mallowpaw wanted was to save her sister... 5. One by one, they all fall into despair. Quotes (you make up the stories along the lines of these quotes. The quotes can be the picture quote, a quote in the story, anything) 1. "If what we had was real, how could you be fine?" 2. "I can hear something, something BIG." 3. "Not everything you hear is true." 4. "What have I done to deserve this?" 5. "Everything is a mess..." 6. "Why are you still here?" 7. "It's time to win this." 8. "I don't have much longer." 9. "It's all over." 10. "Live. Remember. Die." 11. "Am I nothing?" 12. "You can't make it alone." 13. "Follow the darkness." 14. "Your promises are lies." 15. "It's better this way." 16. "I'm lost in you." 17. "Don't follow me anymore." 18. "I'm watching you..." 19. "The nightmare follows me." 20. "Catch me if I fall for you." 21. "What have you done to me?" 22. "I'm still here." 23. "Why are you the one who's gone?" 24. "You're not invincible." 25. "Are you prepared for war?" 26. "I can't love you..." 27. "I hate everything about you." 28. "Why do I love you?" 29. "It's never too late." 30. "You're not real." 31. "And this distance is starting to feel like a funeral." Morals 1. Never give up. 2. Learn from your mistakes. 3. Don't let them take you away. 4. Just...understand. 5. Don't forget to write 6. Stop and stay a while. 7. Don't lose hope 8. We can choose the future 9. Give in to despair Can you...? 1. Can you show Flamestreak's love for Shadowheart in five short sections? (Last Goodbye) 2. Can you do a one-shot about betrayal and still make it heartbreaking?' 3. Can you destroy a ship without killing either of the members? 4. Can you make me ship a couple without using dialogue? 5. Cam you write a story without a romantic plot? 6. Can you break my heart with under 1000 words? 7. Can you give a character a reasonable motive to become a murderer? (Not crazy, not being forced into it etc.) 8. Can you convince me that Rosewing is really in love with Darkleaf, after she cheats on him? 9. Can you let go of the past? 10. Can you write a romance where nobody is allowed to fall in love? 11. Can you kill your main character, without there being a romance involved? Can you not...? (Note: these prompts are in the form of "can you do something while NOT doing this?") 1. Can you make a death scene that is not heartbreaking yet show love? 2. Can you have Gorsepelt love a she-cat while having him kill her and not make it completely heartless? 3. Can you write a heartbreak scene where somebody is not dying? 4. Can you have a selfish main character while not having her motives be questionable? Can you not...? (v.2) (Note: These prompts are written in the form of 'can you not do this thing') 1. Can you not let your two main characters fall in love? 2. Can you not kill a single character? 3. Can you not write about a she-cat? AA Related (YES I MADE A SECTION FOR THIS SUE ME) 1. There is no evidence, and Miles Edgeworth is struggling. But was calling upon a spirit medium the best idea? 2. Manfred von Karma had a hold on Edgeworth since he was nine. What happened to him? 3. Phoenix is seeing ghosts, and not the channeled kind... 4. Mia met Diego by chance, and she never planned for anything to come from it. So why is he always in her mind? 5. Pearl's been through a lot of awful things. What happens when Mr. Nick can't fix this one? 6. Edgeworth sips tea, and stares gloomily out a window. 7. Pearl's boyfriend cheats on her. The entire agency takes revenge. 8. Larry attempts to get stability with a girlfriend. Needless to say, he fails a lot. 9. Franziska realizes how much Adrian means to her, and attempts to reach her...before Adrian falls for someone else. 10. Iris spent a long time waiting for Phoenix to return. When he comes back... will she understand? 11. Larry and Franziska do not mix. 12. In which it rains, and Phoenix forgets his umbrella. 13. Trucy left early that morning, and then she didn't come home... 14. Maya recalls the monsters of her past. 15. Tally Mark AU 16. Phoenix spent seven years disbarred. What was he really up to? 17. Maya thinks that Phoenix and Edgeworth are perfect for each other. So why can't she support them? 18. It's Franziska's wedding day, and everything is coming together. But finally uniting with Adrian, means facing her past... and betraying the father she knew. (Catching My Demons) 19. Edgeworth watches his past fly by like a song. And he wonders where it all went wrong. 20. The words on the wall are written in blood, and they're in the form of a poem... (Written In Blood ) Above World Related I'M WEIRD >.> I JUST FINISHED THE LAST BOOK IN ONE DAY SO YEAH. (random little notes I may need since I may not have the books: Equians, Serpenti, Aviar, Kampii, Cloud Hoof, Red Sky, Shining Moon, Fire Tail, Golden Bow, Whispering Gait, Flame Heart, City of Shifting Tides, Skyfeather's Landing, Talon's Peak) 1. Dash and Aluna never really talked about their feelings, but one day... Dash wants to really get into it. (Hold Me Tightly) 2. After Hoku and Calli changed, they stopped being the young kids they were before. How could Calli express her feelings? 3. Calliope of the Aviar is needed to be the president of Skyfeather's Landing one day, because her mother went missing. With the help of her friends, can she find her mother? 4. Show the scene where Dash does the things he gets exiled for and his exile and everything after that until he reaches HydroTek dome. Category:Prompts Category:Ideas Category:Drabbles Category:Fanfictions